


Murano winds up Hades

by Loki_NB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hamilton meme, Original Character(s), i know i suck at names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_NB/pseuds/Loki_NB
Summary: I'm writing a shitty story and remembered this meme, and how it's basically their intentions go





	Murano winds up Hades

Murano walks into King Aurguar meeting room "Sorry I'm late, I was... doing things"  
-the sound of footsteps running upstairs ie heard before Captrain Hades bursts through the door and glares at Murano-  
"HE PUSHED ME DOWN THE FUCKING STAIRS" Hades near screamed  
Murano smiled, tilted his head "Push is such a strong word, I prefer... giving you a gentle nudge" Murano's smile grew into a challenging grin   
Hades, furious, reached up and grabs Muanoes collar to bring him down to eye to eye "Oh I'll give you a little nudge when I shove my foot up your ass"  
(Murano 6'3, Hades 5'2)


End file.
